The Love Of Blair
by MichealMyers
Summary: This book is based off of Soul Eater with Me added in the mix falling in love with Blair and her with me there are many other relationships as well Maka and Crona, Tsubaki and Black Star as well as Kid Liz And Patty, even Stein and Maria There are too many chrctrs to nm them all so you will see many that are not mentioned above Rated M To be safe ltr chp my invlv bld nd gre nd sx


The Love Of Blair

Written By

Micheal Myers

Chapter 1 The Offer

It was a nice day just chilling with my friends not a care in the world Soul and Black Star were playing videogames Tsubaki watching closely always watching her meister and boyfriend back. Kid, Liz and Patty standing up his arms wrapped around the two, No Judging considering my urges. I may be monogamous in my head really I was nothing true I was beginning to fall.

Well more than fall for a certain girl. But I still didn't know if she would take me up on my offer. Then my eyes went to Crona and Maka curled up together Maka on Cronas chest. Cronas arm wrapped around Maka brought a tear to my eye. Was so happy for Crona all the pain that he had suffered. Well him and another at the hands of his mother. Medusa vile, cruel evil fucking bitch. I may be Satanic but even I say she deserves to burn. She died by no one's hands. But her own in the end however I think she truly cared about Crona. Not as a tool, a new Kishin, a means to the end of Lord Death. But as a son as her kid made me sad when Crona and Maka told me what happened.

Then I spotted Ragnarock Cronas demonic brother. Where Crona is a meister Ragnarock is a weapon bound together by Medusa. Made of black blood no one quite knows what Ragnarock was before he was bound to Crona... Not even Ragnarock he picks on Crona constantly Maka thinks he is a bully as do others. I think it is more which I will explain later. I spotted him his head nestled between the two. I believe that he has grown content with Maka being with Crona. Or as he refers to Miss Bossy Pants. I think it is more cleaner than the other titles he gives her. One of the more cleaner ones is Angry cow. Makes me laugh every time.

I treat those two like my little brothers and just like Maka. I catch someone bullying Crona it gets ugly. I even hear them when Crona isn't around talking shit about him it gets just as ugly. As I was thinking Blair comes in wearing nothing but a towel….Which one of you boys wants to help me into my bath. Soul nosebleed all over his face and mouth. Kids head went down, BlackStar fell backward would have hit the floor had Tsubaki not caught him. Crona just wrapped his arm around Maka even tighter. Ragnarock's eyes grew 3 times their size and his grin got super big. All of the girls except Patty blushed 3 shades of red. I don't think that Patty saw Blair her attention focused on something near the wall.

I don't understand why they acted this way other than Soul. Who we all know didn't have anyone. Still hoping he finds someone though. True Blair was more open with her body then most teenage girls or woman. But still I guess it is just shock I mean dam. Little shorter than me body that can turn a guy to stone with just one shake front or back. But it wasn't her body that caught my eye it was her heart. The way she treated me not judging me by what others say. Being kind to me and so generous, the way she is always so bubbly; happy. I just raised my hand here was my shot walked over to her both smiled and smirked at her saying shall we.

She just smiled with that cute little smile of hers those cute cat ears perked straight up. You know how guys say chicks dig guys with pointy ears. Well I dig girls with pointy ears. Sure she said I placed my hand out to her. She linked her hand in with mine and we slowly walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile

Um what just happened said Soul. It would appear that Micheal has made his move said Kid. Crona just nodding his attention more focused on Maka then on anything else. Ragnarock just swore up and down obviously really wanting Blair just her body though didn't care about her heart. It's his stage, his time to shine right Tsubaki. Right Black Star smiling as she held onto her meister. Maka shocked beyond thought of all the girls or even guys he had to fall for. All of them!

Why Blair? True I was very happy for Micheal that he finally found someone. But why did it have to be the cat the pest of their lives. Should have seen this coming though way he is always acting around her. The protectiveness, the love and lust in his eyes whenever she comes into the room. Thought as I looked towards Liz and Patty surprised that Liz didn't seem surprised at all. Patty just focusing on the light next to my wall. Maybe she thinks it's a ball or something with Patty there is no telling.

Meanwhile

As I slowly walked to the bathroom Blair's hand linked with mine was so fucking nervous. Haven't ever felt this nervous or even scared before. A small part of me wanted to let her go and run as fast as I could. With my luck I would just screw it up but the rest of me stayed strong. Watched her that cute smile still sported on her cute and sexy, that so beautiful face. As we reached the bathroom slowly opening the door and walked in. Satan help me for I am royally screwed thought as I closed and locked the door.

Slowly letting go of my hand turning the water on more hot than cold. Nice I love hot baths better than a cold one guess for a cat that's a must. As she slowly added the soap my eyes couldn't keep from staring at her body that towel didn't cover much believe me. Watched as pink bubbles slowly rose till they started overflowing and landing on the floor. Looking at me saying if your good I'll let you wash my back with smile that was more of a smirk. Before dropping the towel if I thought I was nervous about screwing up before. That was nothing those luscious breasts much bigger then Tsubakis but so soft like a pillow. Way more perky to her ass the envy of most teenage girls or woman. Watching as those long smooth legs slowly sank down into the bathtub. Till nothing but the tips of her feet, those luscious breasts and that cute, sexy beautiful face and ears of hers. We're poking out so um um Blair I would would like to ask you something. What is it Micheal as she slowly turned around her ass sticking straight up in the air. Before slowly sinking lower and lower till just the tops of her cheeks were visible.

Phew thought not that I wouldn't mind that tight ass staring at me. Just would be really hard to keep myself together. My whole body every instinct was telling me to claim her right there. She said in that cute and innocent voice of hers. How she could do that with that body of hers is beyond me. Would you like to um go out with me her ears perked up and her smile got wide. I felt like my heart was in a steel cage hanging on a very thin chain. Read to drop at any time I wish my ears could droop like hers.

Sure couldn't believe what I just heard had to be sure. What Blair? Yes I would like to go out with you. I couldn't hold back I just hollered out Yes! At the top of my lungs. Blushed after that her cute face and laughing mouth was all I saw. Normally I would be pissed the fuck off can't stand anyone laughing at me. Then I looked in her eyes so beautiful so full of kindness and love, lust. Felt like I was looking into her very soul. I'm no meister mind you the being able to turn my hands and arms into double edged swords are proof enough.

But I have always been able to read people and from Blair I see a person who wouldn't ever hurt me who would always care for me. Who would always be there for me no matter what. You mean it Blair of course I do Micheal couldn't hold back any longer. Kissed her right there with all the love and lust I could muster. When I broke the kiss Blair looked at me with a shocked look. Knew I had fucked up just knew it on the verge of tears. Slowly turned and started to walk away all I was hearing was her taking back her off and leaving me alone forever.

Felt something grab my arm turned ready to attack. Then I saw her staring at me those ears drooping, eyes looking like she was about to cry. Why Micheal sad for? Thought you were going to hate me. Why? Because you didn't do anything you're the first girl I ever kissed and when you didn't move. Thought I messed up crossed a line. Just because Blair didn't move doesn't mean that Blair didn't like it. Blair was just surprised is all Maka says that third person talking of hers isn't cute she is so full of it. Tears slowly flowed down my face as my smile got bigger and bigger.

Watching her smile slowly turn into a smirk as she handed me the soap looking at her with a smirk as I slowly took it. Slowly washed her back going in slow circular motions listening to her purrs and meows of pleasure. Got brave as I slowly went down her back her meows and purrs slowly getting louder and louder. When I reached that tight ass of hers lightly squeezing those tight cheeks of hers. Listening as those purrs were replaced with moans as I squeezed more and more.

Confidence finally leaving me slowly went down her legs. Handing back the soap to Blair watching her smirk a bit as she took the soap. Laugh it up a dark part of me thought but pushed that aside knew she wasn't intentionally laughing at me. Was that alright Blair watching her slowly answer me. Blair like Blair like saying that as she slowly purred. Chuckling at that as I watched her slowly turn over. So hard to keep control but wasn't the only thing getting hard. Fuck don't screw don't mess up don't mess up don't mess up. Those voluptuous breasts poking out once more watching her slowly wash that beautiful and sexy body of hers.

The tile immediately became interesting for some reason up until I heard Blair speak. What's wrong Micheal nothing Blair. Then why Micheal not look at Blair. Looked up at her seeing that cute beautiful face ought to be a crime. Just nervous is all About what About messing up. Its ok Micheal Blair knows you won't mess up. Looked at her with tears in my eyes as one of my hands slowly scratched one of her ears. Listening to her meow and purr You always seem able to cheer me up. Watching her smile get wider at me saying that. Micheal mean that Course I do. Listening to her squeal with delight so much emotion would normally make me sick to my stomach. But not ever with her it is quite comforting knowing that someone cares about you and that you care about them. Slowly placing out her hand to me grabbing it slowly helping her out of the tub. Grabbing a towel from the rack and handing it to her. Watching her smile Blair says Thank You. No problem Blair couldn't help but slowly look down. Those luscious breasts eyes went lower down to that soft looking purple mound covering those luscious lips. Before my brain caught up to my eyes almost instantly started blushing. Eyes shot straight up stopping at her face. Was enough for her to notice with a smirk starting drying off slowly. Dam they don't call her a temptress for nothing but she's my temptress. Don't look down don't look down. Finished drying off thank Father Satan and all his demons. Wrapped in her towel those perfect breasts poking out. Blair all clean smiling and nodding shall we. Grabbing my hand with one hand while holding up the towel with the other. Slowly unlocking and opening the door. Slowly walking back to the living room wondering how they will react. Then thought who cares how they will react. Don't intrude on their life so leave ours alone. Watching there looks of surprise especially Soul with his nosebleed and falling backwards so funny. Uhh he said as he slowly got up someone take the sex kitty home with them. That's the idea genius What ignoring him. Hey me and Blair are going to head out for a while don't wait up on this. Well ok but isn't she a little under dressed for that. Looked at Maka then looked at Blair blushing. Think she's right for once Blair Hey! Watching her slowly look down then back up again. Blair need a minute then took off practically dragging me through the house. Watched as that towel dropped. Took a quick look back laughing at their shocked faces and soul on the floor nose bleeding. Slowly looked forward and went slowly down dam what a tight ass. Felt myself getting hard again fuck Blair get some clothes on quick. Don't know why my body was acting this way now. She had waltzed around naked in the house at least once a day or in some very revealing outfit. Why now eyes went straight back up as she dragged me to her room. Hadn't ever seen her room but I imagine lots and lots of purple and black and pumpkins. Stopped at a door painted purple Yep this is hers. Watched her open the door and walk in still attached to me. Looked around why am I not surprised muttering. Purple walls black ceiling purple sheets black pillows and vice versus. Some pumpkin shaped giant bean bags. A few books there a picture of us and the gang. Then I saw a picture of us a tear slowly went down my face as I remember that day.

Flash Back

But Maka Blair want you to go to mall with me. No Blair I have to study but Pleaseeeeeee. That squeaky childlike voice was walking in the kitchen going to get me a drink when that started. Stopped and just watched the fun Come on Maka. Bet we can find some cute guys to play with. I said No now leave me alone, saw a poof of smoke and Blair was in her kitten form. Blair want to go to mall Please Maka no. Please watched a book appear in her hands swung. Blair just barely dodging it ran behind me. Maka come on she just wants to go to the mall.

Looking at me with murder in her eyes just stood my ground. Maka when will you get your head out of those books and that pole out of your ass. Your friend wants to go to the mall so go with her. Not my best choice of words MAKA CHOP. Head reeled back as that book connected with my skull. Definitely not a paperback just stood my ground some more is that all you got sister. For the next 5-10 minutes ended up being hit over the head with various objects. Spatulas plates books of various sizes all hardback a skillet just glad it wasn't a cast iron.

Nearly fell backward when that hit me went for a second shot grabbed it in midswing pulled it out of her hand. Tossed it to the floor ENOUGH! Watched her face turn pale white would imagine why. Me angry is not a pretty sight at all. Rarely do I show that other side with girls but this time I had enough. Watched her slowly step back shaking. Hey Blair looking back at her while I still got consciousness would it be alright if I took you to the mall. I mean if you want to of course blushing a bit watched those cute ears perk up and that smile get wide. Watched her turn back to her human form looking at me with those big eyes. Micheal means it of course if you want to of course.

Yahhhhhhhhhhhh watching her dance back and forth shopping shopping shopping. Couldn't help but chuckled at that. Watched her look back at Maka and stick out her tongue Meanie! What you say? Managed to push Blair out of the way before a book soared over our heads. Through the hallway crashing into something Come on Blair lets go shopping watched Blair get beside me and slowly walked out of the kitchen. By the Way Maka Huh. You may need to work on your aim saying with a chuckle and smirk. Walked just inside the hallway when a skillet soared right passed me just barely missing my head. Told you so heard a scream and a few curses. Huh and I thought she was Miss Lady Like am I right Blair. Right Micheal laughing so um you want to go change or are you happy with outfit. A purple tube top, and matching miniskirt new that underneath would be a matching purple bra and panties. For some reason she had cowboy boots on felt something staring at those boots of hers. Might be the country in my blood don't quite know. Blair Happy Well alright then shall we. Felt her nuzzle up close to my chest arm almost instantly wrapped around her. Knew that there were only one other person that she nuzzled up close too well 2 but he don't really count. For Soul in her human form it was a game funny as heck watching him try to wriggle free. Dam man I'm a virgin too but you don't hear me complaining. But when she does it with me it feels special. Makes me feel all warm inside like my ice cold stone heart melts. Every time she gets that close to me slowly walked out of the house. Noticed the book by a destroyed clock laughed a bit at that. Slowly walking to the mall

Meanwhile

Shortly after Me and Blair left

Hey Maka I'm home opened the door Woooh what happened to the clock noticing a book beside it. Bet I have a pretty good idea how it got broke thought. Spotted Maka sitting on the couch shaking with rage. Maka what happened walked slowly forward. Knowing there was a chance she might take it out on me. Micheal and Blair happened What did they do now?

Didn't fully understand while Micheal got on her nerves. Blair he could understand more than likely Maka jumped on Blair. Micheal being the way he is stood up for her. He's always standing up for Blair even knowing that she screwed up. He still defends her she slowly explains how Blair kept antagonizing her to go to the mall with her. She tried to be peaceful and explain she needs to study but Blair kept on. Finally when she was about to lose it and thought Blair had given up. She turns into her kitten form and tried the look on me. Ah so I guess it didn't work HELL NO IT DIDN'T! I lost it Soul I grabbed a book and swung it at her missed she runs. Right behind Micheal who just happens to appear just when I was about hurt that cat. Don't tell me you Maka chopped him for standing in between you and her again. Oh No it wasn't for that it was what your buddy said next. Curious to what he said to have pissed off Maka. He told me Maka Get your head out of those books and that pole out of your well you know Soul. Your friend wants you to go somewhere with her so go. Couldn't help from laughing when she said that Hahahhahahhahha Micheal actually said that Wow. Saw how serious her face was stopped laughing. Lost it Soul Maka Chopped him right there would have been the end of it. His head reeled back but he stood his ground and told me is that all you got sister. Lost it again spent the next 10 minutes hitting him with whatever I could find and he just took it. Not saying a word not moving an inch till I hit him with a skillet. Skillet? Yeh that one that you got for me. Oh thank Death thought you were talking about a cast iron one. I wish I had one he nearly fell over went to hit him a second time and he he. He what Maka he grabbed it right out of my hand and tossed it to the floor. Hollering Enough! Scared me to death could barely move Micheal hadn't ever done that to me before.

He is usually gentle with me even when I chop him. Well Maka you did hit him with a skillet not a book. True but still he was so scary. His face turned from scarlet red to pale white his hair seemed to stand straight up. His mouth his teeth turned into a snarl. But what scared me was his eyes was like looking at flames surrounding a dark bottomless pit. For which there was no return I slowly backed up. Then in an instance his face changed as he looked towards Blair he looked happy as he said Hey Blair while I still got consciousness would it be alright if I took you to the mall. I mean if you want to of course thought I saw him blush a bit. Saw Blair's smile get wide and those ears perked up the way she does when she gets what she wants.

There was a poof of smoke and then she was there in that witch outfit she usually wears. As Maka slowly explained the rest of what happened couldn't help but laugh a little. Never a dull moment here amazing Micheal is one of the few people who can take one or several of her chops without falling to the ground. So There at the mall Yes Soul Didn't You Hear Me The First Time!

I heard you I heard you sitting down trying to decide on whether or not to comfort her. Or stay away from her So anything else happen while I was gone trying to distract her. No unfortunately and now I got to explain to my Papa why Moms Favorite clock was destroyed. Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Meanwhile

Slowly walked with Blair to the mall little nervous not about being with Blair. But the mall itself haven't ever been to one before. Slowly spotted it guess it was it the way Blair was acting. Didn't really see the appeal to the mall. Course I haven't ever been to one so who am I to judge as we slowly walked inside.


End file.
